Tigress X Po Rated T
by 0Minxy0
Summary: Will tigress and po tell each other about their undying love for one another or will they just be to shy.


**Hey guys this is my first story on fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own kung fu panda.**

The sky was clear in the valley of peace and the only sound to be heard was the furious five and the Dragon Warrior practicing.

"Okay po since you think its okay to eat sticky dumplings in the training hall you have to take on the furious five all at once!" Master Shifu yelled.

Po gulped and yelled "Bring it on!"

Po placed his sticky dumplings on the floor and got into battle stance, His eyes raced around the room but he could not see anyone. He scratched the back of his head and turned around.

"Hiya" the furious five yelled in sync. Po jumped back in shock and countered monkeys flying kick and jumped up and spin kicked both Monkey and Crane sending them flying into the wall. Mantis slammed Po to the ground and threw him into the air. "Mantis" Monkey warned. "Wh-"

Po landed on Mantis and quickly shouted "Sorry." And then out of nowhere tigress threw several punches but Po was ready and he amazingly blocked every single hit and then he threw a punch and then, Po felt like he was going in slow motion as soon as he looked into tigresses eyes he saw he was about to punch her so immediately he stopped. The Furious Five all gasped at the fact that he stopped.

Tigress was confused but she didn't miss the opportunity she immediately kicked him in the belly. "Owwch" Po yelled when he flew into his old nemesis... The training dummy!

Tigress wondered "why he didn't hit her. he would have won if he did" as she walked out the door up to the peach tree to meditate.

Monkey,Crane,Viper and Money helped Po up and then all walked off into the kitchen.

Po was worried. He was hoping that him not hitting tigress didn't show anyone he was in love with her. He had hid it so well up until now. He had liked her since he was about 13 but a month ago when he was defeating Shen they had hugged twice.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"Do you think that maybe Po likes Tigress?" Viper asked.

"Do you mean like love?" Monkey giggled.

"Of course haven't you seen the way hes looked at her since he defeated Shen?"

"Well yeah...Should we tell Tigress?" Crane gulped.

"Ha ha only if you want to die Crane" Joked Mantis.

"We should tell Tigress or at least confront Po" Viper spoke up.

"We should tell Tigress maybe we will get to see her beat him up again" Monkey said.

"I agree" Crane and mantis said in sync.

Viper sighed "Okay guys"

With Tigress

"Does Po like me? No he cant like me...Can he?" Tigress thought to herself.

"Tigress!" the four said in sync.

"Yes what is it?" Tigress shouted in shock getting ready to run into battle with some bandits.

"Well we think that Po may like you?" Monkey said trembling with fear.

Tigress growled and everyone took a few steps back.

Tigress pretended to go back to meditating and hoped that Po did love her and if he did she hoped that he would tell her so it could be easy. Even though she is hardcore she was too scared to tell Po encase she got rejected.

The next morning

"Good morning Master." The five said in sync.

"Not again!" Master Shifu stormed up to Po's room fuming with anger.

"PO! WAKE UP YOU FAT PA- Po?" Shifu asked? He removed the covers and there wasn't anything there.

"Where's Po" Shifu asked.

"We don't know master." the five said in sync.

"Hmmm go to the training hall. Ill be at the peach tree if anyone needs me." Shifu said.

The training hall

The five trained as they usually did for around 2 hours without stopping and then they heard foot steps on the roof. Monkey went to check it out.

"Stop right there" Monkey yelled trying to strike fear into whoever was on the roof.

"Whats up crane?" Po said as he was practicing his fighting.

"What are you doing up here po? Dont you want to get beat by Tigress again?" Monkey joked.

"Ha ha very funny Monkey, can you leave me in peace please please pelase? Po begged.

"Sure" Monkey answered as he swung back down into the training hall.

The training hall.

"Who was up there?" Viper asked

"Just Po training he asked me to leave him in peace so we shouldn't disturb him." Monkey explained.

Po tripped and fell into the training room making a echoing THUMP as he hit the ground.

Monkey and crane laughed Viper giggled but then realized she was and stopped and Tigress smiled

Master Shifu sprinted in and shouted "PANDA WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

Po gulped and was ready to have a harsh punishment.

"24 hours training punishment no snacks!" Shifu shouted.

"WHAT MASTER YOU CA-" Po was cut off my Shifu.

"There is no way you can get out of this panda!"

29 hours later

"Should I tell Tigress I love her? Should I not?"

29 daisy petals later

"I will tell her I love her" Po gulped and said Okay tomorrow I will tell her.

Shifu was passing by and heard all of it. He thought to him self "What no he cant! What if she does love him?! I cant have my daughter with a fat, pathetic, lazy, good for nothing panda. He may be good at kung fu but i cant have him breaking Tigresses heart it would ruin her kung fu and she would be upset!

2 hours later

Po had a piece of noodle in his shoulder fur and Shifu noticed it and grinned.

"Po throw that noodle away" Shifu said with seriousness in his voice.

Instead of throwing it away he ate it witch Shifu was hoping for.

"No eating in the training hall" Master Shifu shouted.

"S..Sorry M.. Po said with fear knowing he would be punished badly.

"GO AND PICK ME A RED ROSE FROM THE VALLEY OF DEATH" Master shifu shouted.

Everyone in the room was gob smacked and couldn't believe what they just heard.

"But master only Master Oogway made it out of there alive and he was only a cupple scratches away from death!"everyone in the room begged for him to change his mind with fear in their voices.

Tigress heared them begging and ran in from the peach tree to see what it was about.

In private with Master Shifu and Master Tigress

"Master why is everyone begging you?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Because im sending po to the valley of death to pick me a red rose. Replied Master Shifu.

"WHAT NO YOU CANT! He will die! Tigress shouted fighting back tears.

"Whats that in you're eye Tigress?" Master Shifu asked seeing a tear trying to escape.

"If you make him go we all go!" Tigress told Master Shifu.

"If anyone goes with him you will be banned from kung fu FOR EVER" FOR EVER echoed through the palace and made everyone shiver a little.

After a long argument at the top of the 1000 steps.

" Don't forget to not die" Monkey joked.

"Ill try not to" Po replied with a fake grin on his face.

Tigress forced the tears to stay in her eyes and held her self back from hugging Po.

"Bye Tigress and Mantis and Crane and Viper save me a dumpling would you" Po said smiling and as soon as he turned around his face changed to a scared depressed face. He couldn't hold back the tears and as he walked away they all saw one of his tears hit the ground and they all looked at each other hoping he would be back.

2 days later at the doors of the valley of death.

Po gulped and wiped away the tears as he walked up to the gate and realized there was a gigantic lock on the door that he could not open. He looked around but he could not see anyone around. He imagined the sun being a giant dumpling and jumped high up and over the huge gate.

Po felt a shiver go down his spine and walked through the valley.

All around all there was were burned villages,bones,rusted armor and weapons scattered along the street.

Po saw a red rose down the street not too far away. He thought to him self how easy it was to get this. He had no clue why Master Oogway almost died.

He started to sprint to the rose but as he got closer it got farther.

"You want the rose panda? You will have to beat me first"

"Okay but just to warn you.. I'm kinda the Dragon warrior so when your're on the ground crying don't blame me ha ha ha .

Po blinked and in a instant there in front of him stood a giant flaming dragon with soulless eyes and a see through belly inside lay tons and tons of old kung fu masters from thousands of years ago.

"The only reason that Turtle beat me was because i was out of practice!" The dragon laughed.

"Ok yeah well now its time for you to meat you're demise!" Po shouted.

"Thousand fists of fury!" Po yelled as he struck the demon hundreds of times without stopping.

"Ha ha ha that all you got?" panda?

"No take this THUNDERING WIND HAMMER" Po performed the move even better than his first and 2nd try.

He sent the dragon flying into the wrecked buildings but the dragon moved back in place as if it never even hurt him.

"Maybe if i do the wushi finger hold really quickly and then grab the flower and run..." Po thought to himself also hoping this dragon could not read minds.

"So how bout we arm wrestle for it?" Po said with a smile on his face.

"A panda wants to arm wrestle me? A cast out god? HA! Fine panda but if I win I get to make you only able to speak the truth and not able to think up excuses?"

"Okay" Po said surprised with how little punishment he would get.

The dragon held out his arm and as quick as a flash Po shouted "skadoosh" and used the wushi finger hold on his unexpecting opponent.

The dragon final words was "Wha- NOO!"

"Yes! Now I got the rose!" Po said with a giant smile on his face and started to walk home with only a few scratches

Po smelt the rose and almost threw up at the smell of it. He just thought that would be how Shifu would know it was the right one. Po started to sing one of his made up theme songs.

At the palace no one was practicing they were all just worrying about Po.

The next morning at the top of the thousand steps

Po ran up shouting "I got it Master Shifu!"

Master Shifu thought to him self "NO HOW DID HE..."

Master Shifu asked how he could tell where he got it from.

Po replied "smell it. You better be happy because i had to destroy a dragon with the wushi finger hold after getting a huge fight i just asked for a arm wrestle" Po grinned.

"Wow" is all Shifu could say

Tigress saw Po and hugged him and he hugged her but then she pulled away.

Everyone at the jade palace celebrated for 2 hours until they had to go to bed.

"Master Shifu can I talk with you?" Tigress asked

"As a farther or as you're master Tigress? Shifu replied.

"As my farther." Tigress answered.

"Okay" Shifu replied regretfully.

"I think I might love Po." Tigress blushed as she said those words.

" Really Tigress? Ill support you all the way." Shifu lied.

"Thank you Master I think ill try to tell him soon." Tigress bowed and left to her room.

Viper heard all of that and slivered into tigresses room to talk about it.

"Tigress I ugh...I heard all of what you said I'm sorry I wasn't ears dropping i just wasn't asleep at the time" Viper explained hoping not to get hit.

"Its okay I wont hit you as long as you don't tell anyone sis" Tigress smiled.

Viper smiled back and replied "Okay sis" and left.

The next morning.

Tigress sneaked into po's room 2 hours before anyone would wake up.

"Tigress..I love you" Po said in his sleep.

Tigress was surprised and woke him up by shaking him so she could hear him say it when he was awake.

"Po...Po wake up." tigress whispered into his ears.

"Ti- Oh Tigress I wasn't talking in my sleep again was I? Because that would be kinda embarrassing...

"Its okay Po I need to tell you that I...I..I love you..I love you Po.

"I love you too tigress." Po said pinching himself making sure this wasn't a dream.

Tigress leaned in and kissedPo. It was just as they both expected it would be. It was a kiss only seen in dreams.

If you have anything that could help me make my future stories better please tell me :D

"


End file.
